The Heaven in My Closet!
by haruhi1298
Summary: Gumi, an avid antique lover, moves into a new house hoping for a new start. She doesn't get along well with kids her own age, and wants to make new relationships. One night, Len Kagamine, the most popular boy in school shows up in her... closet! He claims that beyond the closet, there is a dream world that is losing it's magic and she's the only one who can help...?
1. THIMC Prologue

Prologue

The two young blondes huddled together inside the cramped walk-in closet. They shivered, not from the cold, but in fearful anticipation. What was going to happen to them?

"What happened to Mommy and Daddy?" the little blonde girl asked, her voice wavering slightly. The little boy shook his head in response, mute with fear. There were footsteps in the new remodeled house. Yet this room stood alone, different then all the rest. Quiet commotion echoed. Yelling, arguing, the sirens of ambulances. The two children didn't dare move, for they might be found.

They stayed in that same walk-in closet for maybe over an hour, their muscles aching for the slightest twitch in movement, which they could not allow themselves to make.

Finally, when all the noises silenced, the twins let themselves loose, collapsing against the cool side walls of the enclosure with a big sigh.

The closet was very narrow but tall, with very little space to move around in. A few wire hangers were left by the former inhabitants of the house, ones they never bothered to take with them.

The two were worried; so very worried. Their parents had been taken away to someplace neither knew of. They were orphans in an unfamiliar, abandoned house. The little boy began to cry softly, making quiet sniffling noises in the left corner of the closet. His sister panicked and came to his side, patting his back and rubbing his hair like a mother would do- Although nothing that _their _mother would do of course.

"Calm down… It'll be okay… We'll be fine…" She told him and the boy shuddered a little as his cries faded. He looked up at his sister with red, watering eyes and she smiled kindly back.

"How about we go further in? Remember the story book about the children who found treasures in their closet?" They both giggled at the thought of the lighthearted children's book they had read years ago.

The sister took her sibling's hand and led him further into the closet, coughing a little as she stirred up dust bunnies.

They walked hand in hand for what seemed to be a very long time. How long were they going to keep walking? There soon was a faint light up ahead, maybe a secret passage to the backyard or basement. They walked toward it cautiously, and came to an opening that seemed somewhat like a cave. The light coming from the entrance was blinding, an extreme contrast to the dark closet they were in just a few minutes ago. The two shielded their eyes and walked out into the sun.

Awaiting them was the most beautiful expanse of land they had ever seen. It was like a scene from a fantasy storybook, with wide plains of grassy meadows and a large waterfall tumbling down the rocks. A small town lay up ahead beyond the expanding hills and valleys, not too far away to walk.

The twins stared in awe at the beauty of their surroundings, pausing to look at every flower they passed. Was this a dream? It was too good to be true. They smiled at each other with glimmering, lively eyes. This was nothing they had experienced before. And finally, the little boy spoke,

"Rin?" He asked. She looked at him with a bright smile stretched across her face, nothing they had seen from each other in years. "I want to… Stay here forever." He murmured in awe as a pink and purple butterfly fluttered past his face.

They both drew in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of this nature's beauty. Then the girl named Rin nodded.

"Yes." She replied

**A/N: I hope this was an okay prologue, I was rushing a bit at the end, but I hope it turned out okay. LOL;; I hope I can have the first real chapter up tomorrow~**


	2. THIMC Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My eyes flew open and my heart started throbbing painfully as I jolted upright in bed. My hands clenched the sheets tightly and tears starting streaming silently down my face. Ever since we moved into this new house my dreams have become more vivid...and more intense. I've felt such a strong presence almost pulling me into my dreams while I sleep as if encouraging me to stay a little longer. Tonight was the first nightmare though. Usually they were simple and actually quite fun and I got to experience things I've always wanted to do, but tonight was different. Some of my deepest fears brought out in just one dream. I settled back down in my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling-still recovering from the fright. The clock on my nightstand read 5:46AM. I couldn't go back to sleep. I knew I would have another dream if I did and I couldn't convince myself that they were just dreams. I sat back up and climbed out of bed. I was too lazy to slide on the penguin slippers sitting near my bed, so I paced around my antique appearing room barefoot.

That was one of the things I liked alot; antiques. They never failed to mystify me and attract my interest. In fact, that was why I choose this room in the first place; although I'm starting to wonder if its something about this room thats giving me these dreams. When my parents flew over here to check out the house they only noticed two bedrooms...but when we all came back I found this one at the end of the hallway. Its a nice room-fairly large, and has a soft wool carpet. It was almost completely furnished too! I decided to keep my own full size bed and we got rid off the two twins that were there originally. I softly walked across the room to a white rustic-looking desk with a mirror that I found in the closet hanging above it.

"Oh God..." I said under my breath when I looked at my reflection. I met a stranger staring back at me. So this is how I look when I wake up in the morning. I usually don't pay attention. My short green hair was frizzy, tangled and parted awkwardly. My face looked deathly pale and my eyeliner that I left on last night was smeared underneath my eyes. I laughed softly at how stupid I looked as I tried wiping away the smears. After I had completely recovered from my dream, I flopped on to my bed and let out a long sigh. I still didn't want to go back to sleep. I buried my face in my pillow and sighed loudly again. I lifted half my face off my pillow to glance again at the clock beside me...it had been about 40 minutes.

'Oh thats right I start school today...' I thought to myself. Since I knew I wasn't getting much more sleep, I got up once again and changed into my new school uniform. I couldn't help but fiddle a bit with the hem of the unreasonably short skirt while fixing my hair and throwing on some more make-up. By the time I looked presentable, my clock read 7:20AM and I knew that at this rate I'd be late.

"Damn I can't be late on the first day!" I said to myself nearly panicking. I practically tripped down the stairs and stumbled franticly into the kitchen to grab my usual breakfast: A poptart! This morning's flavor was blueberry, but my favorite was the strawberry milkshake ones. I smiled to myself as I shoved them into my mouth and I ran out the door shouting back, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm off!~"

I had never seen such a big city. Coming from way out in the suburbs, all the cars whizzing past and the thousands of people on the streets surprised me. I attempted to run down the sidewalk, getting swept back by groups of people. The train! I was going to miss the train! In Minamichizen we didn't have trains. I had gotten the card that I needed to ride it, but I still wasn't sure how it worked.

I ran down the steps of the train station at full speed, a smaller boy, maybe two or three years younger than me sprinted down the stairs. I watched him in awe as he seemed to fly effortlessly through the air like a white bird in flight. As if he felt my gaze, he looked back over his shoulder at me and grinned. Were we wearing the same school uniform?

He reached the bottom of the steps before me and waited as I came down after him. We didn't say anything, as if we had established a silent communication, and just sprinted as we heard the loudspeaker buzz.

"Train approaching, the train is approaching, please stay behind the yellow line," The voice said, blasting through the station. The boy and I sped up, I felt a terrible dreadful feeling that we would't make it in time. There were still so many stairs to descend…

"Hurry!" They boy yelled. I could tell that he was purposely slowing his pace to match mine. He could have been slightly irritated, but I couldn't tell if he was. I was never really athletic, so keeping up with him was very troublesome, and I felt my legs growing tired.

We finally reached the very bottom of the station where the train's doors were wide open. Could we make it? 'No' I thought to myself, I'm not strong enough to do it. My breath was giving out from running so hard. My lungs were burning and I felt I was about to collapse. Those doors wouldn't stay open much longer.

The boy was gritting his teeth, he wanted to run faster, but I could tell that he was too nice to leave me alone. I truly was grateful to him for that.

**A/N: I felt like I was prolonging that scene. Was it too dramatic? ^^; I felt like the chapter was a little long, because some people might get bored if I drag it on too long. I was going to make it a lot longer, but I decided against it. Chapter 2 will be up soon, and I promise it'll be more exciting than this one. x**


	3. THIMC Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update, I took a bit of a hiatus from writing, I couldn't get anything out of my brain /crai It's short, but I hope this chapter is alright~**

We continued to run for what seemed like an eternity to me. My feet were getting heavier with each step and I wanted to give up more and more. They boy looked back at me constantly to make sure I was still keeping up with him. He jumped into the train a few seconds before me. His bag was almost caught in the powerful sides of the doors, but he had made it. I, on the other hand, was about to collapse. Athletics were never my thing, from soccer to a slow jog around the track. I knew I should just give up, that I would never make it.

The doors closed.

The boy's eyes widened and I realized that they were two different colors. "Beautiful" I thought, my eyes stinging at the onset of tears. Why did I want to cry? There was no need to cry. School isn't a big deal, everyone wants to miss school. But… I had wanted so bad to make a good impression, to make my high school life a success… I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. There was a dull banging sound, the boy must have been banging on the train doors. He shouldn't have wasted his time with me. He was so kind, we hadn't even spoken more than a word, yet he treated me like a great friend. All his kindness, all my work, wasted.

The tears were streaming now, my sleeves weren't enough protection anymore. I couldn't let myself cry out though, I was in public. Little gasps escaped my mouth as I tried not to let everything go. God no…

Then there was a strange sensation. Even through the darkness of my sleeve I could see that my vision was fading, the train station noise being drowned out, almost like I was fainting. It was completely quiet for a split second.

Suddenly, there was a gasp. A feeling like waking up after a long sleep hit me head on. Where was I? There was a slow humming sound, somewhat like the one in a car, but different. I was in some sort of corner, squished in between people who didn't seem to care for my existence. And there in front of me was the white bird boy with the pretty eyes. His brows were lifted in surprise and his mouth agape.

"I thought…" He began, searching for the words to say.

"I… I don't know," I replied, shaking my head a little.

"How did you- You were there, and now you're here…"

"I really don't know."

Then we were silent for a few minutes, both of us wanting to burst into questions, but held back by the awkward silence of the train.

"I'm Piko," He said, not meeting my gaze.

"Gumi," I replied awkwardly. He nodded his response and we were silent again.

"That ribbon… You're a first year like me. Haven't seen you before though."

"I'm a transfer student."

"Ah."

Silence.

Well this wasn't going too well. I had never been very good with conversations, it might as well have been a sport. I'd throw out a bunch of conversation stoppers like, "Oh" and "I see" and all was over. I don't know how I could have expected to make a good high school life for myself like this.

Failure didn't bother me though. It's human nature to try and fail, right? I think that's one of my better aspects, that I accept bad qualities better than most. I have a lot, so I guess I have to embrace them.

"It's our stop," Piko said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I replied, following him to the train's exit.

We didn't mention the train incident on the rest of the way to school. We both knew that there was nothing the other could tell, so we talked about other things: grades, sports, hobbies and such. It wasn't as uncomfortable talking to him as it was on the train. He had a kind aura about him, although his gaze flicked back and forth to my face and the opposite side of him. This was quite distracting, as he never really met my gaze full on. It was alright though, looking people in the eye makes me uncomfortable.

He took me to the councilor's office where they told me I would be in the same class as him. I was lucky to have a friend on the first day.

It was lunch time. The day had been quite boring so far, I was introduced to my teacher, introduced myself pretty normally, took my seat, and listened to the lecture. The bell had rang and I breathed a sigh of relief. While stowing my notebook into the green satchel I had carried to school, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with an innocent girl who sat behind me. Her long teal colored hair was tied up into long twin tails that nearly reached the floor and her eyes were the same color. She was very pretty, almost model-like and stood out from the rest of the kids in the room. I wondered why I hadn't noticed her as prominently as I had now that she was staring me right in the face.

"I'm Miku. Welcome to our classroom, Gumi!" she smiled and extended a hand. I took it hesitantly and smiled as best as I could back.

"Why don't we have lunch together?"

"Ah… Sure," I replied.

She looked happy I agreed, stood up, and moved her desk so she was facing me.

"So, Gumi!" She began excitedly.

Although I like the type like her who keeps the conversation going, I couldn't help thinking this might be quite a long lunch break.


End file.
